You're Noisy
by Ffff Faggot
Summary: Jasdevi smut. Jasdero tops a bound and gagged Devit. -pumps fist- YES, I FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE TO POST IT. Originally written for the DGM Kink Meme.


**YO YO YO, HOMES! As I said before, I wrote this for the DGM Kink Meme. NO ONE RESPONDS TO THE JASDEVI STUFF THERE AND THERE IS NOT ENOUGH TWINSMUT WITH THESE GUYS... so I took it upon myself to write some failporn.**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own these characters... but if I did... -smirk-**

**--**

Jasdero opened his eyes and sat up. It was still dark… he guessed it to be around three in the morning. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed where his twin lay asleep. Devit mumbled something that resembled "Blue Bomb", then rolled onto his left side facing Jasdero. The latter grinned as he vaguely saw what the raven-haired boy was dreaming about.

--

_JasDevi were running through a sea of faceless exorcists, shooting them left and right. Person after person fell until there was nothing but frozen, burned, and bruised bodies scattered around their feet for as far as the eye could see. Devit turned to his twin to give him a congratulatory high-five when all of a sudden, Jasdero's stitched mouth was pressed against his own. Devit's eyebrows shot up so far that they almost met with his hairline as his brother's eyes twinkled up at him…_

Devit opened his eyes to see the same green eyes from his dream. He tried to pull away as he felt his Jasdero's tongue work its way through the stitching and lightly prod at his lips. There was one problem though -- he couldn't move. At least, not enough to get away.

The dark-haired twin forced himself to focus. He tried to process all that was happening with his sleep-fogged brain. It wasn't only the weight of the lanky blonde on his hips keeping him still. It took him a few seconds to notice that his pajamas were gone and his wrists and ankles were strapped to the head-and foot-boards respectively with what felt like soft leather.

By the time he came to this realization, Jasdero's tongue had broken its way through Devit's defenses. Devit struggled against his bonds again and bit at his brother's tongue, causing Jasdero to bleed. The blonde cursed under his breath as he pulled away, blood trickling out of his mouth and falling onto Devit's cheek.

--

"Why'd Devi do that?" Jasdero muttered.

"Why'd you tie me down, you fucker!?" the trapped boy shot back.

"Devi's noisy…" Another strap of leather was retrieved from the top of the bed and thrust into Devit's mouth.

Jasdero grabbed his brother's bangs and lifted his head up, weaving the strands into his stitches and holding them with his teeth. His hands quickly tied the leather behind Devit's head, not caring about how much hair was entangled in the knot.

Jasdero could hear his twin's mind racing and protesting as he let the hair drop out of his mouth. "Devi's still noisy, hihi!" Devit's head fell back onto the bed and he stared up at the irritated blonde. Jasdero's lust-filled eyes locked with Devit's own, and only then did the latter notice the growing pressure in his groin. This did not go unnoticed by his brother, as first Jasdero's eyes, then grin, widened.

--

Devit flushed pink as he tried in vain to hide his body's unwanted reaction. He wasn't supposed to feel this way from his brother, was he? He knew this was wrong and he knew that if the Earl found out he would be pissed, but the sensation of Jasdero's tongue running up the length of his – _wait, Jasdero? When did he get down there!? _

--

Jasdero looked up at his twin's face and saw him struggling not to make a sound. His eyes were scrunched shut and he seemed to be holding his breath. A light pink tinge stained the grey of his cheeks as he shivered on their cotton sheets.

The blonde furrowed his brow and lowered his head back down to the boy's cock, determined to make him cry out. He threaded his tongue back out through the threads on his lips and licked up the length again, leaving a wet trail of saliva on the shaft. Since he couldn't fit Devit's member into his mouth due to his stitches, he settled for paying extra attention to the ultra-sensitive part directly beneath the head as his hands roamed his twin's naked body.

Jasdero once again looked up to gauge Devit's reaction. The raven-haired teen was twisting his shoulders into the bed, his eyes tight shut, and his hands were clenched around the bonds attaching his wrists to the headboard. Jasdero ceased his hands' roaming and the movement of his tongue, settling his left hand on Devit's inner thigh and his left around the base of his cock. He then lazily started to stroke it as he watched his twin's reaction curiously.

--

Devit's mind was blank. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the movement between his legs. His half-lidded eyes gazed down at his twin as the pressure continued to build up in his lower body. When Jasdero noticed that Devit was watching him he gave his twin an evil smile and started to play with the head of his cock with his tongue, still stroking his shaft. The blonde then, with his unoccupied hand, reached down between his own legs and started to pump his own dick.

The sight of Jasdero pleasuring himself between Devit's own legs was almost too much for him to bear. He let out a strangled cry from behind his makeshift gag as he felt the knot at the base of his spine spasm once, twice, then a final time as he released onto the blonde's face.

--

Jasdero smiled and licked his threaded lips, continuing to stroke his own aching erection. He dug his nails into Devit's trembling thigh as he came with a quiet groan onto his brother's stomach. He took a ragged breath and crawled up Devit's naked body and came to a rest, forehead to forehead.

The blonde slowly untied the leather strap, threw it across the room, and pressed his lips against his twin's. He wiped his face on the comforter that lay in a ball beside them and curled up on top of Devit's sweaty body, slowly drifting off to sleep.

--

After a few minutes, Devit had recovered enough to move. He went to embrace his sleeping twin, but soon realized that Jasdero had never untied him.

"Jas, you're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

**--**

**SO HOW'D YOU LIKE MY FIRST SMUTFIC?**

**I've had people tell me that it isn't bad, but it isn't amazing. SO WHAT DO YOU FINE FOLK THINK? Give me some tips and pointers. As long as you aren't a bitch about it I'll be greatful.**


End file.
